fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rory and Aditya
Rory and Aditya are a team of Fiery Fest Competitive Eaters in The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. After a shaky start during Leg 1, they picked themselves up and won the second leg and had great finishes in the following two legs. However, after that, Aditya constantly complained about the Race stressing her and argued with Rory, dropping their placements significantly. Aditya also made one of the most infamous and controversial moves in Race history, fake crying, begging and lying in order to sell their desserts at the Coconut Cream Detour during Leg 6. In the following leg, they attempted the Fast Forward, only for them to finish hours after Phil and Jill, who were U-Turned, and were eliminated in 13th. Aditya was then considered one of the worst contestants in the history of the Race, and agreed by fans to never invite her back into the All-Stars season. Profiles Rory Connection to your teammate: Friend Three words to describe you: Fast, athletic, fearless Favourite hobbies: Running, doing hurdles, swimming, tennis, basketball, watching TV and eating spicy food. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Eating 200 chilli peppers within 30 minutes. What scares you most about travelling? The language barriers. What excites you most about travelling? Visiting the countries and meeting the locals. Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: Interacting with the locals. Pet peeve about your teammate: She complains constantly about absolutely everything that goes, from losing a toothbrush to being served slightly cold food. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? India or Indonesia because of their spices. What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning the grand prize)? Bond even further with my rival and friend. Aditya Connection to your teammate: Friend Three words to describe you: Bright, open-minded, adventurous. Favourite hobbies: Eating spicy food, swimming, karaoke, sleeping, weightlifting. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Eating a bowl of 2 litres of very spicy soup made up of Carolina Reapers and winning 38 Fiery Fest Gold Medals. What scares you most about travelling? Getting sick or having a family member that becomes sick while I'm gone. What excites you most about travelling? Meeting many new faces and having a fun time around the world! Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: I am a massive complainer. We need to improve on our communication. Pet peeve about your teammate: He sings weird songs in the shower. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? India. I have relatives from India and I want to try authentic Indian curry. What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning the grand prize)? Take a once-in-a-lifetime trip around the world, visiting many countries and seeing more about Rory and I as individuals. Race History Trivia * Rory and Aditya are the first team to be eliminated in Sweden. * Second team (after Shelly in ) to be eliminated despite taking the Fast Forward. Category:Teams Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Teams Category:13th Place